Talk:Vreenak
new stuff from PADD The new paragraph "In 2371 Vreenak was nominated by the Romulan Senate Council for the prestigious Praetor Colius Award, being the youngest nominee ever." is from a PADD with some biographical data about Vreenak seen in the episode. I'm not sure, what the Romulan Senate Council is, and "Colius" is what I think is spelled out on the PADD, I'm absolutely sure with the remainder of the words however. --Jörg 02:25, 13 February 2006 (UTC) * For the record, here's what I found from this image: :VREENAK HAS BEEN A KEY MEMBER OF THE ROMULAN :SENATE FOR THE PAST FOURTEEN YEARS. HE IS :ALSO SECRETARY OF THE WAR PLANS COUNCIL, :VICE CHAIRMAN OF THE TAL SHIAR, AND ONE OF :THE MOST TRUSTED ADVISORS TO PROCONSUL NERAL. :IN 2371, VREENAK WAS NOMINATED BY THE ROMULAN SENATE COUNCIL FOR THE PRESTIGIOUS :PRAETOR collius AWARD. IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT VREENAK WAS THE YOUNGEST PRAETOR (correct spelling) "COLLIUS" (two Ls) does fit in that space pretty well, but the name is muddled enough that I don't think we should cite it in the article. --Aurelius Kirk 08:55, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Quote It's a Faaaake! quote We should have "It's a faaaake!" under "Memorable Quotes" or a similar heading. :) --Kinu 15:28, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) Intro quote Should we really have "It's a faake!" as the article's intro quote? Although humorous, it says nothing about the character whatsoever. --| TrekFan Open a channel 08:55, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :No, and there's the caption further down the article as well. I like this quote: It really is a good replica. Even the aroma is starting to grow on me. For a moment there, I almost forgot that it wasn't the real thing. -- Compvox (talk) 12:10, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree. Will remove it. Not sure about Compvox's suggestion. 31dot (talk) 12:51, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe a part of that quote or removed altogether. Anything but "It's a fake". -- Compvox (talk) 12:59, February 5, 2018 (UTC) I don't really like Compvox's suggestion either, sorry. Why have a quote at all if there isn't one that describes his character? Can't we just leave it without given that none of his quotes really reflect him as a person and are more linked to the plot of the episode? --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:08, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :No apologies necessary. Going without a quote seems to be the best way to go. -- Compvox (talk) 01:14, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Removed . }} This is unnecessary. --Alan (talk) 04:02, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :The background sections to and mention that those episodes are source of well-known Picard memes. Which personally I don't see much wrong with. Of course they do cite it, to which is the internet's de-facto clearinghouse for that kind of stuff. The point I'm making I guess is that a leaner version of this note might potentially have a place somewhere too, with . -- Capricorn (talk) 11:51, January 31, 2020 (UTC) That's essentially giving in to the same cause as those who write "many fans think", as in, "many fans think these memes are funny". It's still not relevant, and maybe those you mentioned, too, deserve the same sort of exorcism. --Alan (talk) 12:19, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :Maybe. Just trying to provide some context. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:38, January 31, 2020 (UTC) ::I think that a mention on the EPISODE page noting that the episode is the source of the meme (like the other two mentioned) above is sufficient. But they don't need more than a simple mention. -- sulfur (talk) 13:42, January 31, 2020 (UTC)